Don't Be Scared
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: Hefty comes for a little visit to Scaredy's mushroom home one evening until things start to get... 'smurfy'. This story was originally written back in November 2011 on my deviantArt account and never posted it here. And this is THE first story that my friend Shini-Smurf and I ever written together! I hope you'll like it! There will be a second part to it too once it's updated! :3
1. The First Time

It was late in the evening in Smurf Village, and everysmurf had gone back to their little houses for the night. Almost every little Smurf were already in their beds fast asleep for the next day to come. Yes, all the little Smurfs were feeling just smurfy with their lives here in Smurf Village. All except one, who wasn't feeling very smurfy at all. One Smurf who happens to differ from all the rest with his only emotion to fear. And that Smurf is Scaredy Smurf.

Scaredy was still awake when he finally smurfed to his home for the night. He looked at his surroundings from outside his door, making sure he wasn't being followed or smurf anything that would frighten him. He slowly opened the door into the darkness of his mushroom home. Lucky for him, he kept a candle and a match nearby as he quickly struck the match from his foot and lit the candle from its holder. He crept ever so quietly into his house and shut the door. With his hand gripping the candle, he began to shake as he walked to his bed.

He slowly but surely, placed the illuminating candle by his night stand, and went to his closet to fetch his night shirt. As he was about to open the door, he heard something rustling in there. Soon he freaked out knowing something or somesmurf was in there.

"W-w-what was that? W-w-who's in there?" Scaredy was all shook up with fear while his poor little blue heart started to race. The rustling was heard again from the closet as he gave a little yelped. "I-I-I'm w-w-warning you now. W-w-whoever's in there is going to be in big trouble!" The sound was unheard of after a few seconds. And Scaredy was really scared now. The only brave thing he would have to do was to open the closet and face his fears. He definitely wished he was just as brave like any other Smurf. Especially Hefty, for being the bravest and the strongest Smurf in Smurf Village. He was very much... his idol.

With his body still shaking, he took a deep breath and reached for the knob. He slowly turned it as his blue palms started to feel wet, and he shut his eyes tight. Soon, he was sweating like crazy! But he managed to take the risk when he finally opened the closet. Who or what was in there?

Scaredy opened one eye to take one little peek until both his eyes were wide open. He looked around in his closet to witness what was smurfing in there. But... he found nothing. There was nothing out of the ordinary smurfing in his closet. Scaredy was so relieved he gave out a sigh. But where did that sound come from? The timid little Smurf reached for one of his night shirts and closed the door. When he went to go turn around he gave a terrible scream of fright and dropped his shirt.

"Hey Scaredy...what kept ya?" The frightened Smurf realized who had been in his house the whole time.

"H-H-Hefty! H-h-how long h-have you been in my house?"

"Oh, just long enough so I can see what you're doin'. I see you're still scared as smurf than ever."

"But what are you doing here?! What do you want from me?!" The scared smurf asked the muscled Smurf these questions considering why he was here.

"Oh... I don't want much really," Hefty began to explain. "But there is something I can do for you..."

"Like what? What is it that you want to do for me?"

The heart-tattooed Smurf walked a bit closer to the little Smurf. He stared at Scaredy with hooded eyes and analyzed him from top to bottom. Hefty looked back up to him, giving him a smolder smile with one of his eyebrows ridged up.

"Uh... Hefty...?"

Hefty didn't say not one word. All he could do was get closer to Scaredy. The helpless Smurf couldn't help but feel really nervous and scared what the strong Smurf wanted to do. Until then, Hefty reached out his hands and placed them ever so gentle on Scaredy's hips. The Smurf gave a little gasp as Hefty began to massage his hips, moving his hands up and down for a short while. Scaredy started to whimper at the feeling.

"Why don't you try to relax, Scaredy?" Hefty spoke. "You've been so agitated all week and can't seem to stay calm for once. But... everything is going to be different and smurfy by the end of tonight..."

Then Hefty started to bring the trembling Smurf close to him as he moved one of his hands to his back, rubbing it smoothly. "And you know why that is?" As he continued his little back rub on him. Scaredy was on the edge of feeling uncomfortable so close to him and quivered with fear.

Then Hefty whispered in his ear these words with a seductive voice, "Because I want you... I want to make you feel good and smurfy... _I want to smurf you... all... night... long..._"

"AHHH!" Scaredy suddenly then pushed him away. **"GET AWAY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" **The Smurf sprinted for the door, but Hefty easily grabbed him from his arm from escaping his house.

"Ohoho, stop right there!" Hefty said. "You're not goin' to smurf away that easy from Hefty now, are ya?"

"Let me go! Please! I beg you!" The ever so frightened smurf begged and pleaded for the strongest Smurf to let him free as he struggled from his tight grip.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Scaredy," Hefty explained with a certain sexy look on his face. "You're just too scared of everything. And one of these days you're going to scare yourself to death! And we wouldn't want that to happen now, do we?"

"B-b-b-but Hefty! You wouldn't smurf me any harm...would you...?"

"Oh, I would never do that..."

Hefty gave Scaredy more of a seductive look as ever. He then pulled him closer to a nearby wall on the other side of the room. Scaredy was so scared what this Smurf was going to do to him. Before he knew it, he was pressed up against the wall by the ever so cunning, Smurf. The candle-lit light had illuminated over the two Smurfs where they were standing. Hefty looked deep into the Smurf's eyes as he licked his own lips. He began to press his lower body against Scaredy's, making him blush uncontrollably.

"H-HEFTY! Please stop!" the Smurf cried.

"No..." Hefty responded as he licked over Scaredy's lips. He soon slowly smurfed up against him slowly making him blush even deeper.

"W-w-w-we shouldn't..." the nerve-wrecking Smurf spoke. "What if Papa Smurf were to..."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll never find out about this."

Then the muscled Smurf stopped smurfing against him as he lingered his index finger, copping a feel on Scaredy's chest.

"C'mon Scaredy... you know, you want it too."

"P-p-p-please Hefty... Th-th-this is wrong..." He soon started to blush even more.

"Yea... but you like it, hehe..." Soon after, Hefty let his hand wander down into Scaredy's pants. "Well well, what do we have here?"

"No! DON'T!" he cried as Hefty grabbed Scaredy's _'smurf_'. His face was now completely flushed in a shade of deep purple. Hefty gave him a lustful smile as he began to massage it softly. Scaredy started to moan and have mixed feelings. He tried his very best to break free. However, Hefty took hold of his arm so he wouldn't escape again as he continued to massage him.

_"You like it, don't you?"_ he whispered in his ear.

"Th-this is wrong... but..." the Smurf moaned even more and couldn't finish. Hefty then licked his tongue over Scaredy's face. Soon after, he stopped massaging him for a while to smurf off his pants.

"You don't need those anymore..." Hefty implied.

"Hefty..." Scaredy was even more flushed than ever before. Hefty soon smurfed down his own pants as he pressed Scaredy more against the wall, and looked deep into his eyes. He became very, very, _VERY _horny looking at the sight of the shy and quiet little Smurf.

"You know what happens next..." Hefty said with lust.

"I'm pretty sure this won't go so well... but it feels so strange..."

"Don't worry... just let me do everything..."

With that said, Hefty soon turned Scaredy to the wall. Hefty's _'smurf'_ was pretty long and very smurfy. He grabbed Scaredy from the hips as he began to enter him, slowly. The scared Smurf cried out in pain and hissed at the feel of his _'smurf'_ penetrating him. Tears started to stream down his face and his fists tightened against the wall.

"H-Hefty... it hurts..."

_"Shhh... I'll be gentle..."_

Hefty then put his hands on Scaredy's fists as he entered deeper inside him. He moaned at the feeling of Scaredy's tight inner walls when he too began to moan. Soon, both their moans filled the room as the candle light gleamed over them. Scaredy moaned even more as he began to lose control of his breath and panted.

_"Ahh..."_

Very soon, Scaredy started to feel very stiff as his _'smurf'_ hardened. Hefty slowly begins to push back and forth into him while he wandered with one hand down to Scaredy's _'smurf'_. Scaredy's breath starts to quicken and could feel his heart smurfing.

_"Oh... ahh... hmmnnnn..."_

"Heh... I knew you'd like it," the amazingly strong Smurf said with a grin. He starts rubbing his _'smurf'_ again and continued to push back and forth inside him. Hefty enjoyed every minute of it and moaned with pleasure. Scaredy couldn't help but pant at the feeling and the sound of Hefty's moans.

"This feels... so good..." He became more flushed and cracked a little smile on the no more frightened face.

Hefty starts to push and rubs faster against him. His face now as flushed as Scaredy's.

_"Ahhw..."_

"Oh... Hefty..." The Smurf starts to pant even harder. "Don't stop... please... harder..."

Hefty then continues to push even harder. _"Hah... hahh..."_

_"Oh... ahh... haa..."_ With Scaredy feeling the thrills and the excitement of this new experience; he thrust against Hefty's _'smurf'_ for more stimulation and more pleasure. _"Ahhh!.. Ooohh...!"_

"Ahw yeah...! That's good... _hahh..._!" Hefty loved the new feeling and Scaredy's new attitude in not being so scared. He began to thrust in even harder for the lust and desire for their moment together.

"Ohh...! That's it!" Scaredy cried with joy.

_"Ahh..! Ahhww!"_ Hefty now was on the verge to come. His heart raced just as smurfy as Scaredy's. He panted harder and louder, keeping rhythm with each other's moans and cries. Scaredy too was also about to reach his peak while his _'smurf' _was being rubbed even more faster as Hefty smurfed him as the same speed. Then all of a sudden...

_"OHHH!"_ Scaredy had smurfed out his load and splattered it on the bedroom walls. Hefty also joined as he smurfed his load inside of Scaredy. _"AHHH! ...Hahh..."_ Soon, they were both out of breath and panted at the aftermath of their newly smurfy experience. They held their positions for a good while and didn't move. Their bodies sweated with the afterglow basking around them. A couple minutes later, the little Smurf turns his head towards Hefty, with his face all flushed.

_"Oh Hefty..."_

Hefty then smiles and says, "Hehe... and you wanted to escape first..."

Scaredy smiles back at him until he turned his body slightly. And surprisingly enough, he gave him a kiss on his lips. The strong Smurf reacts a bit surprised, feeling a bit flushed. "...Oh Scaredy, I didn't know you would like it **THAT** much..." He carefully pulls his _'smurf'_ out of him as Scaredy had his body turned completely towards him.

"You know the funny thing is? I don't think I'm not afraid anymore."

"So I helped you to not being afraid anymore?"

"Yes." the Smurf nodded. "Oh Hefty, you've changed me so much after this experience! Now I don't ever have to be afraid ever again thanks to you! I knew there was something missing in my life, and why I was always scared. Now... I don't have to be afraid of anything as long as you're around."

"...Gee... I... I don't know what to say..." Hefty felt dumbfounded, now knowing that Scaredy pretty much admired him for his bravery and his affection. Scaredy wrapped his arms around Hefty and embraced him in a tender loving hug. The muscle-bound Smurf blushed at the sight of Scaredy's new emotions. He couldn't help but feel the same way too and smiled down at the innocent Smurf. He too hugged him and caressed his back ever so gently. A few minutes later they broke the hug and Hefty began to speak.

"Uh... I guess I should be smurfing back home. It's getting really late." And with that, he went to go smurf his pants where he left them, putting them back on. Scaredy, still being where he was, and before Hefty was just about to make his way out of his home, he stopped him.

"Wait, please, don't go. Can you at least stay a little while longer? Please?" He gently put a hand on his shoulder begging Hefty not to leave. "Just a little longer?" Hefty knew Scaredy couldn't resist after what had happened. And neither could he. He smiled and chuckled as he turned back to him.

"Well, maybe a whole lot longer." He then took his hand from his arm and held him very close. They both smiled at one another for some time until Hefty began to kiss him. He blushed and accepted the kiss, exploring his tongue and mouth within. After they had broken the kiss their faces were both deeply shades of purple.

"It's not too late and the night is still young," Hefty spoke. "Would you... like to go for another round?"

Scaredy was shocked at the idea of _'smurfing'_ again as Hefty winked at him at the gesture, giving him a passionate look. Now knowing that this wasn't the end, he had one last thing to say...

"You bet."

"Hehe... I knew you would."

The two became very aroused and made a brief landing on Scaredy's bed with Hefty on top of him. They both panted very fast at feeling the sensations of this new chapter. Soon enough, they began to continue on with their 'foreplay' all throughout the night. And Scaredy was not afraid this time either. He finally had the chance to enjoy every moment of this with his adored and ever so loving smurf.


	2. The Second Time

A few days had passed after that one night the scared little Smurf had shared with the muscle-bound Smurf. It was getting dark soon and all the Smurfs just finished having dinner prepared by Greedy. As Scaredy was just about to smurf back home, the vigorous Smurf himself popped from behind all of a sudden.

"Oh Scaredy..." Hefty sung his name to him.

Scaredy gave a terrible fright as he turned around when Hefty was standing right there.

"Come over here..." Hefty's lips curled in a Cheshire smile lingering his index finger for the little Smurf to come.

"Ehh... I'm not sure if I want to..." Scaredy resisted, feeling nervous.

"Come on... you know you want it..." the body builder ridged his brows up suggestively with his eyes hooded.

"Uhh... uhh..."

"Remember our little night?"

"...Y-yes..."

"Well... do ya?"

"Uhh... I... uhm... m-maybe...?"

"Then meet me at my place in 5 minutes..." And with that, Hefty left the little timid Smurf behind so he would be ready for him until then. Scaredy still stood there all shook up from what was going to happen as of his last encounter with the devilish Smurf.

Later after 5 minutes had passed, Scaredy anxiously walked up to Hefty's mushroom house. He looked around his surroundings to make sure no other Smurf saw or followed him. Then he turned to face the front door and took a deep breath in and knocked on the door quietly.

"The door's open, just smurf yourself in, "Hefty called from inside.

And soon, Scaredy let himself inside of his home carefully and closed the door from behind. "...Okay, I-I'm here..."

"Did any Smurf see you?" Hefty asked leaning against one of his weights in is little workout area.

"I think n-not..." the Smurf stuttered.

"Perfect..." Then afterwards, Hefty stands up and walks up to him and grabs him by the waist. Scaredy all of a sudden began to blush uncontrollably and shook a little from the largely built Smurf touching him.

"Don't be scared... I'll go easy unless you want me to." Hefty said to him with a seductive look on his admired face.

Scaredy then takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit. "Okay..."

And after the frightened Smurf calmed down, Hefty pressed his lips against his feeling up his hips with his strong, hands. Scaredy blushes even more accepting the kiss and closes his eyes. Then he places his hands on Hefty's shoulders with his heart beginning to race. The strong Smurf holds him closer in a tight embrace and soon slips his tongue inside, feeling the back of his head.

_"Nhh...__"_ Scaredy starts to pant as he feels Hefty's tongue inside of his mouth and licks over it carefully.

_"Ahhh...__"_ Hefty begins to pant as well and then starts to rub his smurf against his.

_"Ahhw...__"_ The little fragile Smurf surely loved this feeling until he too presses his lower body against his.

_"Feels good huh...? Hahh...__"_ Hefty husked with his face blushing.

_"Hahh... y-yes... ahh...__"_ Scaredy replied as he panted.

_"Haahh... I want to smurf inside you...__"_ Hefty panted,_"__You're so beautiful Scaredy; I can just smurf you all night...__"_

_"Ahh... ohww... Hefty...__"_ Scaredy panted even more, _"__Then... just do it!"_

"Oho... getting frisky huh?" Hefty cocks a smile and licks his lips.

"Uhm uhm... ehh... a bit..." the Smurf spoke nervously and blushed more.

"A bit?" Hefty mocked. "Well, we'll just have to take this a 'bit' further, shall we? Then the heavy-lifter lifts him up and carries him over to his bed.

"Y-yeah..." Scaredy soon lies on Hefty's comfy bed after the blue stud set him down. The Smurf blushes again and later feels his heart racing. Hefty smiles seductively and hovers on top of him and continues to hump his smurf against his.

_"Mhm... ahwww... This.. f-f-feels so... smurfy...__"_ Scaredy panted as he also rubbed against his smurf.

_"Mhmmm... I bet it does...__"_ Hefty said hoarsely, feeling his own heart racing and panted.

_"Mhhh... ahh...__"_ Scaredy soon felt a stiff beginning to grow inside his white pants and started to moan. _"__Ahww...__"_

"Ahh... there we go... you're getting there..." Hefty said as he feels his own erection starting.

"_Ahhw..._ H-H-Hefty... could you... pull off my pants... p-please?" the Smurf pleaded, still panting.

"Hehe... thought ya never asked..." As told, the muscle builder pulls his pants off slowly revealing Scaredy's smurf long and hard. It nearly bounced out of his clothing as he took a smurfy eye view of his pulsating member. "Very nice..." he said seductively.

"...Y-you think so..?" the scared Smurf asked, looking down at his own smurf and blushes.

"Ho yeah..." Hefty then takes off his own pants and reveals his smurf big and strong. He fondles with his smurf for a while and later brushes it against Scaredy's exposed blue phallus.

_"Ahh... hahhh... th-this feels so good... ahww...__"_ Scaredy moaned and held onto him tight.

_"Yes..."_ the dominant male moaned with both their smurfs touching one another. He kept rubbing against them, causing the smaller Smurf to moan more.

_"Ahhh... ohww...__"_ Scaredy soon lays one leg around one of Hefty's. _"__I... ahhw... I... I want more... hahhhh...__"_

_"Haah... oh yeah...__"_ With his demand, Hefty presses a little harder until some pre-cum escapes from Scaredy, wetting Hefty's smurf.

_"Ahhw... H-Hefty...! Hahh... hahh...__"_ he panted hard.

_"Hahh... ha... aww...__"_ Afterwards, Hefty pulls his smurf away from him and smears some of the pre-cum around the base for lubricant. Then he positions himself kneeling in between Scaredy's now opened legs and jams his smurf inside him. _"__Awww..!__"_ he hollered panting harder.

_"Ahhwww!__"_ Scaredy moans louder and feels his heart racing fast. _"__Ahhh...__"_

_"Ahhhh... Hahhhh...__"_ Hefty begins to pant faster.

_"Ahh... Hefty...__"_ Scaredy looks at him, his face all flushed.

_"Ahh... Scaredy...__"_ Hefty then grips a hold of his smurf and pumps it faster.

_"Yeah... hahhh... ahwww... You're so good...!__"_ the submissive Smurf began to sweat.

_"Hehe... hah... I'm glad you think that...__"_ Hefty began to sweat as well and pushes harder.

_"Ahw... please Hefty... deeper...__"_ Scaredy begged, panting harder.

Hefty fulfills his offer and pushes in deeper. _"__Hahh... ahh...__"_ He pants even harder and faster pumping his smurf at the same pace. He later licks his lips and moans.

_"Ohww... oh yeah... ahh...__"_ And as Scaredy moaned and panted harder, he was already nearing on the verge to let go anytime. _"__...H-H-Hefty... hahh... almost...!__"_

_"Awww yeahh... ahh... hahh... Come for me Scaredy... hahh... come...__"_ Hefty moaned panted louder as he too was reaching to his destination before smurfing himself.

_"Ahh... aahh... Hefty...!__"_ And all of a sudden Scaredy smurfed his load all over and cried out his name. _"__**AAAHHHHHHH! HEFTY!**__ Aaaah... ahww...__"_

_"Ahhh... ahhh...! __**AHHHHWWWWW!**__"_ Then Hefty joined in and smurfed inside of him, emptying the last of his discharged seed. _"__Haa... haww... ahhh... Aww... Scaredy...__"_ he panted fast.

_"Hahh.__.__. hahh..."_ Scaredy panted really fast and looked at him. _"__Ohw... this felt so smurfy..."_

"Hehh... glad ya liked it..." Hefty smiled to him as he calmed himself down. Then he slumped on top of him and begins to kiss him deeply. Scaredy accepts the kiss and holds onto him tight.

_"Mhh...__"_

_"Hahhh...__"_ The stud tongued him with drools of saliva swerving in between their mouths.

_"Nhhh...__"_ The little Smurf licked over his tongue carefully and swallowed his saliva.

Hefty continues to french him and holds him tighter while their bodies sleeked in their afterglow and Scaredy's sticky essence covering half of them. Their natural scent of musk fills the room while the small Smurf pants and licks Hefty's tongue with more passion. _"__Mhmm..."_

_"Mmmmm...__"_ Hefty enjoyed the taste of his tongue and soon stops to lick his own lips as he panted.

_"Hahww...__"_ The scared Smurf looked in his eyes. "...This is so strange... I'm never scared when you're around..." he said as he blushed.

Hefty couldn't help but chuckle at his little mate. "Well, that's good. You're beginning to open up more and letting your true feelings show. That's very good smurfy progress knowing you're not afraid."

"Do you think the day will come, when I'm not afraid anymore... even when you're not around...?" he wondered.

"I believe so..." Hefty answered him. "...But for now, I know you need me more than anything to help ya get through this. And I'm starting to feel I'm smurfly falling for you."

Scaredy soon begins to blush more as Hefty cupped his cheek lovingly. Then afterwards, he embraces him hastily. "Hefty..." And then he started to cry on his broad shoulders.

_"Shh... shhh...__"_ The heart-tattooed Smurf stroked his head and back, trying to calm him down. _"__It's alright... I'm here...__"_ he whispered. _"__I'm here for you...__"_Scaredy held him tighter and shuddered a bit at the feeling.

"I love you, Scaredy..." Hefty said to him with all his heart. "Don't you forget that..."

"Ahww Hefty... I... I love you too..." Scaredy responded back to him with a small smile.

Hefty smiled back in return as they both looked deep into their eyes for a good while. And soon enough, they shared another passionate kiss and continued on with their 'smurfing' for the rest of the night. And Scaredy knew in his heart that he would no longer have to be afraid. As long as he had Hefty to help him get through his fears with their love and affection; he would never have to be afraid anymore.

* * *

The End.


End file.
